someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Forgotten
Sonic the Hedgehog, it was my very first game that got me into the gaming community, even though now, I don't really much care for Sonic and his stupid friends. And of what happened last week, I never even want to hear the name "Sonic" again. (at this point I must warn you I have some trouble wording things properly, keeping in mind that this is also my second story I am ever writing a "creepypasta") I shouldn't tell you how I got the game to begin with because 1: you will regret it, and 2: it's extremely cliche, but to shorten it up I got the game off of amazon being that it was $5.00 in my price range, not giving a shit I bought it just to bring back terrible memories of raging out while playing Sonic. This is what I regret, I had the system (I don't remember what it was called), put the stupid Sonic game in, turned it on and it crashed, the game system fucking crashed, I don't know how that happened, but it did. Turning it on again, it worked normally, going right to the title screen, now obviously, what you would expect to happen is the screen changing or whatever, no, kind of, it just glitched out a bit, along with the music in the back round. Starting a new file, I named it "Misery" being that I was going back to hell once again. Sonic appeared in a cut scene which I found odd, because there were never any cut scenes in this game "well fuck" I said knowing that I bought a hacked game, also reading enough of BEN and his ripoff stories. The cut scene showed Sonic running from a burning city, and Dr. Robotnick, Eggman (whatever his fucking name is) killing off the innocent civilians with his mech. Tails was chasing Sonic, screaming to come back, but Sonic still kept running, it was at this point I smiled, such destruction happening in a game I despise filled me with joy. But I I was about to let out a chuckle, Sonic bolted toward the little screen making me jump back. Looking back at the screen, Sonic looked like a fucking nightmare, one of his eyes was hanging out of it's socket, and his fur was all burnt off, his skin had a leathery look to it, I ran out of my room and came back a minute later with a hammer, looking at the system I forgot to turn off, "why do you refuse to love me? You forgot about me, and now you hate me..." reading this I fucking lost it I ripped the game out of the system threw it to the floor and bashed it with the hammer so many times "I! FUCKING! HATE! YOU!" I said and repeated over and over again as I turned this once working game into little plastic bits. Fatigued by my brief outrage I fell onto my bed "well that was a waist of five fucking dollars" I said. I know for sure, Sonic, will be the game I never speak of again. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Trollpasta